


Portland Police are Weird

by lita



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Some Humor, Walk Into A Bar, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then these three policemen in charge of investigation arrived at the scene. Instead of charging in like they were supposed to, one of them still took the time to get his ear pierced. Then his friend put some kind of yellow paste on the piercing. When I asked… Aka the time when the people Nick, Hank, and Wu helped compared notes on their weird behaviors before a rescue operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland Police are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the awesome darksquirrel to beta this story for me.
> 
> Warning: Some language. Spoilers for 4.11 and 4.13.

Andy Harrison walked into a dilapidated bar to drown his sorrows. He was lucky his father still had some saving used to bail him out and his lawyer convinced the judge that he wouldn't flee the state. But he'd need to go face the court soon. At best he would be charged with arson, at worst he would be accessory to two murders. At least he should be thankful that his father was alive, not much to live for because they were truly broke now, but it was the little things like being alive that counted.

"No need to think about it tonight. Now is the time to drink," he thought sorrowfully as he drowned his second glass of beer.

His ears perked up when he heard a girl saying to her friend, "I don't know whether I'm going insane or if the Portland police are weird." He remembered his own experience with Detective Burkhardt and Griffin and some of his weird friends.

"My friend, Paul, went inside the house again to prove that a ghost existed. Then these three policemen in charge of investigation arrived at the scene. Instead of charging in like they were supposed to, one of them still took the time to get his ear pierced. Then his friend put some kind of yellow paste on the piercing. When I asked…"

He couldn't help but walked to their table. "Were the detectives in charge by any chance Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin?"

The girl looked shocked. "How do you know?"

He gestured to an empty chair. "May I?" When the girls nodded, he sat on the chair and replied, "Because I met them not too long ago and they also did funny things before they went to rescue my dad. But you continue with your story first. Sorry for the interruption."

"Yes, I asked them what kind of police they were. They just shrugged and charged inside. Well, two of them did. The one with the piercing which was Detective Burkhardt and his friend who helped with the paste, Detective Griffin. The other police, Sergeant Wu, just watched the perimeter and made sure I didn't go inside. Then Paul came out, he was scared shitless and talking about a ghost which can emit electricity and forced some poor woman to dance. I'm not sure what to believe. We did see some weird shits before Ray died. Then we saw a bright light. The detectives and the woman got out, but apparently the _ghos_ t died." She rolled her eyes when she mentioned the ghost.

"How about your friend Paul?" Andy asked.

"Well, he kept telling the story about the ghost who forced the lady to dance. The police and the lady denied everything, and really, his story was too ridiculous to be true. But again, the police themselves were suspicious. But at least they got results and there were no more _ghosts_ in that wretched house. And, thankfully, no more death. Paul went to a therapist but she deemed him sane, so there's that."

Andy remembered reading in the news about the Ghostseekers who supposedly document haunted houses and one of them got killed in a _haunted_ house in Portland. "You must be Carol then."

Carol beamed. "So you've heard of me."

"Yes, I read the news. I'm Andy Harrison by the way. And you are?" He gestured to Carol's friend.

"I'm Anna. Carol asked to me to go Portland. She said a lot of weird things happening here. I decided I could use a vacation so I came. So what's your experience with those detectives, Andy?"

"An arsonist burned my dad's shop."

"I'm so sorry," Anna said.

Andy nodded, keeping mum the part where he was actually the one hiring the arsonist. "Anyway, the arsonist tricked my dad into coming down to the shop. He was about to lure me in and then kill us both but then….

Carol looked shocked. Anna commented, "Portland seems to be full of homicidal maniacs and weirdoes. And people say New Yorkers are weird. Why did he, I assumed it was a he, but of course could be a she, want to kill you?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps he has vendetta against our family or perhaps he was just insane. Thankfully, Detective Burkhardt and Griffin came with his friends. The weird part is of course they carried toy water guns." Anna and Carol's eyes widened in surprise. He continued, "Yes, I know. I reprimanded them for not being serious but they just shrugged it off. To cut a long story short, they managed to rescue my dad. And guess what, the arsonist exploded. Sergeant Wu said that it was because he strapped himself to a homemade bomb. I guess he could have but I really don't know how the toy guns helped."

"So I guess, Portland's criminals are weird and the police are weirder but they managed to solve the crime and rescue people. Perhaps I should move to Portland," Anna smiled.

Carol shuddered. "You speak for yourself. I'm getting out of here. Portland gives me the creeps. And I was a Ghostseeker so that's really something."

Anna winked, "But the police are effective." She raised her glass, "To the weird Portland police!"

Carol and Andy clank their glasses with hers. "To the weird Portland police!"

The Portland police might be weird but they managed to rescue his dad, which was the most important thing. As for his problems, he would forget about it for now and drink with his newfound friends.

**Author's Note:**

> -Please tell me what you think. It seems my last two Grimm stories took place in a bar. Hmm.
> 
> -Yes, I know it's unlikely that Andy could roam free after what he did and I doubt Carol would stay in Portland. But let's just suspend our disbelief for one second for this story to work.


End file.
